witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Timeline/@comment-109.240.30.58-20160719080257/@comment-117115-20170426070851
Hi there. I know this discussion is little old now but still I would like to give you my oppinion. First of all let me tell you that I absolutely love Wither series, I read all the books (some more then once) and I love the games. However I have to be honest and I simply have to point out that the series has one big issue. It has absolutely inconsistent and quite frankly broken timeline. Mr Sapkowski is in my oppinion great writer with big talent, yet it seems that internal chronology is bit problematic for him (still I absolutely love the books). It was pointed out that the timeline does not work only when it is jointed with the events of the games but that is simply not true at all. All you need is to read all those books to quite easily find some preatty big errors and inconsistencies. Here I will list just 2 that I consider major ones. Dandelion and Triss. First lets take a look at Triss. She mentiones in the book that she was born roughly 50 years after the Kaer Morhen Pogrom. Since The Pogrom took place in 1188 (or around this date), It would make Triss not only much younger then Dandelion, It would make her about 6 years old during the events of The Last Wish. If you read the story, you know that this simply cannot be the case as Yenna speaks of her as her friend and coleague and of course she mentiones her oppinion about naked men. I kinda doubt that would be the case if Triss was only 6 yrs old. Then there is Dandelion who is very problematic. His first chronological appearence in the universe is in the story "The edge of the world" where he is already friend with Geralt, and already bard. However on the Thaned Ball, Djikstra mentiones that Dandelion is almost 40 (lets just say 38 for now ;) ) and the Ball on the Thaned happened in 1267. That would mean that Dandelion was born app 1227-1228. We know that Season of Storms takes place in 1245 - one year after The Last Wish. We do not know how much time has passed from the Edge of the world to The last Wish but lets say a year. That would make the events of the Edge of the world taking place during app 1243 - meaning that Dandelion would have to be only 15-16 yrs old. Kinda strage for 15 years old boy to be a famed bard known litteraly across the world... Not to mention the little fact that during those years, he was supposed to begin his study at the Oxenfurt Academy. Strange since he was present during Geralt´s adventures following 2 years. But I guess he may have had a distant studium :P :P . Anyway yeah, the timeline in the series is really not good Take for instance the birth of Ciry, We know, how old is she in books and the dates of those books yet when you combine those, it does not match. And then there is the problem with game timeline or more precise the 5 year gap....This is something that totally confuses me. The game does correctly acknowledge that the Rivia Pogrom happened during 1268, yet they still claim the end of war 5 years ago (6 in Witcher 2) I personaly correct this problem for myself simpy sticking to those dates and only pretend that they were mistaken with the "5 years" gap and it was actually 2 years. Then everything more or less fits: - 1268 Battle of Brenna, Piece of Cintra, Rivian Pogrom, Death and ressurection of Geralt and Yenna. - 1269 Battle of Adeirn, Death of Sabrina, Geralt hunts for the Hunt ( :p ) - 1270 Geralt joins the Hunt, Is saved by Ciry and left near Kear Morhen, The story of the Witcher 1 kicks in - 1271 Events of the Witcher 2 take place - 1272 Events of the Witcher 3 take place - 1273 - 1274 - 1275 - Vampire attack on Bauclair (Blood and Wine) - 1276 - Philippa is killed and the witch hunts end. So there is my view on this topic. I wish you all a very nice day ;)